


Pink Rose

by Dark_And_Kawaii_Writings



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Cussing, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lemon, Love, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_And_Kawaii_Writings/pseuds/Dark_And_Kawaii_Writings
Summary: WARNING Read Archive warning *points up* before reading. A fluffy, sexual story about the iron heart and his love. BUT THEN YA KNOW I GOTTA THROW IN TRASH BOI HANAMIYA, because who doesn’t love good angst! Please enjoy :)(I don’t own kurokos basketball)Please let me know what you think :)!





	Pink Rose

You awoke, hands bound together tied to the bed. You couldn’t help but smile. Teppei, Kiyoshi Teppei, the iron heart, the protector, the one who tied you to your own bed. You lifted up your head and noticed he was leaning on the door frame smiling at your naked form. Teppei was six foot four, medium brown hair that frames his dark eyes that any girl would get lost in, thick defining eyebrows, extraordinary large hands, and built like the strong basketball player he is. “Mind explaining why i’m tied up, Teppei?” You watched as Teppei walked towards the bed. He crawled onto the bed and laid down next to your form pulling you a bit closer to him. Whispering into your ear you hear him say “the way he smiled at you, how close his lips were to yours…” a slight pause as he pulls back so he could look you in the eyes. “The way he had his hands on you, I’ve never been so enraged.” he looked down for a brief moment then looked back up at you, his eyes hard and burning with hatred. It all made sense to you now. Just the other night an incident took place while you were walking home alone.

~The Other Night~

You were feeling down and of course the one and only Kiyoshi Teppei had noticed so he offered to take you on a small date to get you your favorite cake pop and frappe from your favorite cafe. “Come on I know it will cheer you up, besides you never turn down free food.” His gorgeous warm smile and the concern in his chocolate brown eyes had you melting so you decided that the two of you would go and have a lovely time like always. As the bell rang you met up with Kiyoshi in front of the school so you two could be on your way. What surprised you is when you saw him in front of the building he was holding a pink rose just for you. _‘Okay now where in the hell did he find that before school ended… oh god don’t tell me he picked that out of the schools garden.’_ you thought as he gave you the small gift. It smelt wonderful and reminded you of your first date with him months ago. Kiyoshi claimed your hand with his giant one and you both started to walk towards the cafe. Arriving at the cafe there was a gentleman playing on the piano and candles lit of all shapes and sizes, for a typical Wednesday evening it sure was active. “Go find a spot for us, I’ll get everything and bring it to you” He was such a kind hearted man, which is the main reason you fell in love with him. You saw the perfect spot right next to the pianist and the large window upfront. As you were walking towards it you bumped into someone “O-oh i’m so so sorry plea-” “WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING SHORTY” As much as you didn’t want to look up you did and saw a mischievous black haired male looking down at you. He was unusually pale with thick black eyebrows reminding you of tadpoles, hair nearly touching his shoulders and his greyish brown eyes were piercing into your soul. He grabbed the collar of your uniform yanking you towards his face, those eyes of his were so sinister “heh you’re pretty cute actually, why don’t you come with me so I can teach you a lesson or two?” The male was uncomfortably close to your face as his lips were centimeters away from yours, but before things could escalate you feel strong arms wrapping around your waist pulling you away from the sadistic male. “That’s enough Hanamiya!” Teppei was furious as he yanked you away. “What do you think you’re doing placing your hands on a female? Have you no decency?” Teppei was really trying to keep his calm since this was all causing quite the scene. However the sadistic black haired male named Hanamiya just laughed. “Ehhhh? You fancy this female or something, Kiyoshi? What does it matter to you if I do as I please? Oh I see.” Hanamiya smirked and continued “this cute piece of meat belongs to you.” Sticking his tongue out at the two of you “should I ruin her like I ruined your knee” Your eyes widened this was the guy who injured Teppei, the one who put your love in the hospital for months. Hanamiya Makoto. Around your waist you felt shaking, looking up you saw Teppei’s entire body was shaking with rage. “Teppei” You placed your hands on his face but he continued to stare down Hanamiya. Hanamiya headed towards the door, before leaving he turned back just so he could stick his tongue out at the two of you with one last snide remark “you’d look much better under me rather than that garbage” With that he left the cafe. “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you did he?” Teppei was checking you over to make sure there were no bruises or scratches. “I’m fine please don’t worry about me Teppei, look at you! You’re still shaking. Maybe I should grab the goodies and you find a seat for us.” Hearing that you were okay Teppei told you to grab your seat and he will still get everything because this was still his treat. Finally reaching your window seat next to the pianist you plopped down and took a deep breath. _‘How could someone be so cruel and evil? How could someone enjoy torturing people and laugh at it?’_ Releasing your breath you looked out the window until you saw Teppei’s reflection. “WHA! This is too much Teppei! You told me we were only getting the normal!” The giant male only laughed. There on the tray was your favorite frappe, four different cake pops, a grilled cheese, a side of mac and cheese, and a kawaii piece of cake that was dazzling with pastel colors and edible glitter. “This way we have options to pick from, consider it a small buffet dear.” Teppei’s eyes were no longer filled with anger, it was replaced with joy. _‘Teppei I love you so damn much, what did I do to get so lucky?’_ You were deep in thought until you felt him place a kiss on your forehead. “Besides why wouldn’t I spoil the one I love? I love you, and you were having a rough day and now on top of that you met Hanamiya. You deserve all the treats in the world.” A small blush crossed your face, it’s almost like he read your mind. “Teppei, that guy wh-” Teppei raised his hand to stop you. “If you ever see him again please call Hyuga or I. He’s dangerous… and… I know his personality not only that but he is smart with an IQ well over 160. He’s capable of anything. So please” Both his fist were clenched “If you see him you need to run the other way and call one of us, please.” Grabbing his hand you reassured him. “I will Teppei, and i’m so happy you care about my safety… but the mac and cheese is getting cold.” Busting out laughing he grabbed his fork and handed you yours.  
“Oh i’m so stuffed” You stretched while walking out of the cafe with your love following behind. It was officially dark out and time to get going home. “Are you sure you don’t want me to walk you home? Even after everything that happened?” Teppei was trying oh so hard to get you to say yes but if he walked you home constantly you would feel weak and like you couldn’t go anywhere by yourself. “I’ll be okay my big teddy bear. I promise, Teppei.” Holding out your pinky so you could pinky promise him. Smiling down at you he grabbed your tiny pinky with his giant one along with bending down so he could place a kiss on your soft lips you both said your goodbyes and went your separate ways home.  
You were alone walking home lost in thought thinking about the male named Hanamiya. Just thinking about him was upsetting you simply because you didn’t like people like him. Cruel, waiting for the perfect moment to ruin someone’s life. _‘Of all people why Teppei? Why injure someone who would give up their life in a zombie apocalypse to save someone else. Maybe he has daddy issues or something.’_ Sighing “Oh well not like i’ll ever see him aga-” before you could finish talking to yourself you were being thrown down an alley. “What the hell is your prob-” Eyes wide you couldn’t believe it. “Who wouldn’t you ever see again doll? Little ol’ me? Hahaha no no this is only the start.” Hanamiya Makoto. Once again grabbing you by the collar of your uniform he slams you against the alley wall shoving one of his legs in between yours. “Let me go! You have no right doing this! I have done nothing to you!” Tears started to form in your eyes while all Hanamiya could do is laugh. “I have all the right in the world, you see I really just don’t like pieces of garbage like Kiyoshi. The iron heart has quite the reputation, but once you break him he’s nothing. It’s so annoying seeing guys like that work as a team. I want to break him and luckily for me he has quite the piece of meat following him around. I told you earlier you would look better under me rather than him.” His hand was now at your throat choking you mildly. Hanamiya started to press his body to yours while holding your neck, with his free hand he touched your naked thigh and squeezed, moving up higher. He reached your inner thigh your chest seized with terror and you bucked trying to get away. He slammed you against the brick wall so hard it took your breath away. Hanamiya started to grind against you “careful now doll I don’t want it to look like a struggle. I just want to leave a few marks on you, making it look like you wanted my cock more than Kiyoshi’s. Just a few to show him what he’s been doing wrong. That gentle bullshit never gets you off in the end, right?” You became still as a doll thinking about how much regret you have telling Teppei no to walking you home. _‘Teppei you were right, i’m so sorry I said no, please, please, please, don’t let him hurt me.’_ Warm tears began to pour down your cheeks while Hanamiya raised his hand to fondle your breast through your uniforms top. He forced his knee between your legs again and dropping his hand from your breast to cup your pussy mound underneath your skirt, pushing his fingers between your legs so he could press his pale fingers to your pussy, only your thong is preventing him from touching your vulnerable pussy. Soon he found his way through your thong and plunged a long pale finger into your tight cunt. “Pl-please don’t do-” Hanamiya’s grip tightened around your neck, cutting you off so you would stop talking while his long lanky finger was still diving in and out of you. You felt a second finger inching it’s way into your tight slit until you fell to the ground. Your ass hitting the ground hard you saw Hanamiya was on the ground kneeling wiping blood off his lip. “Te-Teppei” There he was your knight in shining armor with Hanamiya’s blood on his knuckles. Teppei was standing in front of you with his arm out. “The hell do you think you’re doing Hanamiya, I always knew you were dangerous but I didn’t think you would go this far.” Wiping the blood completely off his mouth Hanamiya stood up looking at you “well of course I would go this far, anything for you Kiyoshi. After all you get the special treatment and I told you once already didn’t I? I’m going to ruin her like I ruined your knee. That way you can’t use her anymore like you can’t use that knee much anymore.” Saying everything with a smile. Hanamiya Makoto. The Devil. The two males had a standoff until Hanamiya made the first move and lunged at Teppei, despite his large structure Teppei is fast and sidestepped Hanamiya so he could flip him. “Get up.” Is all Teppei said. “Look who’s acting tough, the giant marshmallow” Hanamiya spit out blood getting up from the concrete. When Hanamiya charged at Teppei angry and yelling Teppei simply stepped to the side and in time to grab his fist before Hanamiya could deliver the blow. However Hanimaya is foul and plays dirty, Hanamiya quickly kneed Teppei in his bad knee causing Teppei to fall to the cold ground. You could see Teppei was going to get hurt you tried to get up to run over to him but you were still stiff and couldn’t conjure up the strength to move. Hanamiya kneed Teppei in the face cause him to fall backwards. Getting ready to stomp on Teppei’s face Teppei swiftly got away and was able to get back up. Hanamiya’s foot slammed onto the ground, taking this opportunity Teppei uses his good knee to jab Makoto in the stomach. Staggering backwards Hanamiya lost his balance,Teppei kicked Hanamiya’s feet from underneath him cause Hanamiya to fall once more. “Get up.” Teppei said in a dangerously icy tone. Hanamiya was just staring a hole into Teppei “Heh this is a much more exciting night than i planned on, so why don’t we end this now.” Hanamiya ran towards Teppei only to step back causing Teppei to fall on his ass and that’s when Hanamiya drove his foot into Teppei’s ribs twice before stopping to look down at the giant man in pain. “Eh? That’s all you got to offer?” Hanamiya stomped down on Teppei’s injured knee cause the giant to scream out in agony, and here you are still on the ground unable to move, shaking in fright. “Why don’t you stay down there and watch as i show you how to really please a girl?” Hanamiya started walking towards you, finally you were able to scoot back on the ground only to be stopped by the brick wall. “If you want to hurt me than go ahead, do your worse, but I will not allow you to cause her harm, I will protect her with my life.” Teppei found the strength to stand back up, tackling Hanamiya to the ground. Your eyes nearly popped out of your head when you saw Teppei throwing a punch and nailed Hanamiya in the nose causing it to break. Getting off the black haired male Teppei picked him up by the collar of his shirt so he would dangle off the ground like a ragdoll. Tossing Hanamiya across the alley Teppei walked up to him kneeling down “Leave.” His tone was dark and unrecognizable. Holding his broken nose Hanamiya stood “watch your back Kiyoshi, remember there’s more than one of me running around.” Running off into the night Hanamiya disappeared. Lifting you into his arms bridal style Teppei carried you home with your head resting against him, you could see there was blood trickling down one of his eyebrows and you could feel his left leg shaking. Closing your eyes sighing, “I had a bad feeling so I came to make sure you made it home safe… I shouldn’t have let you gone off on your own.” Looking up at him you saw tears in his eyes and regret. “It’s not your fault Teppei, I should’ve been more careful.” His tears had found their way down his cheeks as he stopped to look up at the sky. You looked up to see that it was starting to rain. You could no longer tell which ones were his tears or which were raindrops falling from his face. “Teppei?” “Hmm?” Looking down at you his face wet with swollen eyes. “I need you, Teppei. I need you to wipe his touch from me.” Your own warm tears were starting to show again. Standing in the rain his gripped tightened on you and he continued to walk towards your home so he could clean the two of you up.  
  
~ End Of Flashback ~  
  
Teppei kissed your neck gently, trailing kisses up to your delicate lips. “You told me you wanted me to erase his touch, that you needed me. I to want to erase his touch, however I also discovered that I want to show the world that you’re mine, that you’ve already been claimed.” Massaging you right breast with his hand he bit down on your neck causing you to flinch. “Te-Teppei! I didn’t think you’d ever dominate me, considering you like sex slow and steady in passion all the time.” You could feel him smirk against your neck, looking back up into your eyes he smiled and stroked your hair, tucking a strand behind your ear. He kissed you deep passionately while climbing on top of you. He said “You’re right. I do love going slow. I love making love to you, and not just fucking. I love pleasing you and watching you tremble with pleasure. However, right now I just need to make you mine, I need to leave you marked, to show Hanamiya and everyone else that you belong to no one else but me.” You knew he was telling the truth, his world now revolved around his needs and wants. This was his way of showing gratitude that you are his. He stroked your hair and you gasped at his sudden actions of biting down on your neck leaving a nice mark. He traveled down to your shoulders nibbling at it leaving small bite marks. His hand left your hair and caressed your body. You couldn’t help but arch your back, you loved his touch, your body was responding to every touch and bite. You could feel your wetness pooling on the sheets. Teppei removed his shirt, his bare torso on your skin. “I love you, more than anything in the world, Teppei.” Smiling he responded “You are my world, and i’ll stop at nothing to show you that.” You smiled, mouths locked together in a long passionate kiss. He slowly backed out of the kiss, kissing other parts of your body. Stopping at your thighs he kissed both and bit down so he could leave his mark on both thigh. Sliding his tongue back up reaching you slit. He gently placed kisses on and around your wet slit. He pressed his tongue gently on your clit, exploring it with his tongue. While his talented tongue was flicking away at your clit he began to expose your pussy lips with his large fingers. You screamed as he suddenly shoved three fingers in your tight pussy. He wasn’t going to hold back tonight. You were his, and his alone. You gasped as his fingers penetrated deep inside of you and he was now sucking at your clit. It was all too much for you and overbearing you could feel your peak approaching rapidly. Before you could even react your body started to buck against your bonds. As your orgasm raced through your mind and body, he increased his probing and sucked at your clit even harder extending your orgasm until you were screaming. He relaxed his pace a little and slowly pulled his fingers out of your dripping pussy. Planting kisses on your hips until you regained yourself. Teppei removed his pants and boxers, leaving the both in the nude. You begged for him to untie you so you could play with him. He was long with a large width, yeah his cock was nice to have inside you, but even more fun in your mouth. However your please went unanswered. You begged for him to put himself into your mouth, which also went unanswered. Instead, he teased you. Teppei rubbed himself on your slit, never entering. He laid on top of you once again, kissing you. He allowed his length to slide into your slit, but not into your pussy. He grinded on you up and down restimulation your clit. Your hands gripped the rails of the headboard, your body shook with another orgasm under his body. He held you close as you orgasmed intensely. After your orgasm he shoved himself into you with no mercy. Ramming himself into you, bodies slapping together in rhythm. You could feel his cock growing, he was close to his own orgasm. You could feel him jerk, but he wasn’t ready to cum just yet. Teppei pulled out and flipped your body, twisting the ties on your wrist a bit tighter. You were brought to your knees and elbows. You turned and saw him spit on your ass while his fingers danced around in your pussy. Pulling out his fingers he wiped your juices onto his cock. He grabbed a pink rabbit vibrator from the drawer as he slammed his large cock into your tight little ass. He turned the vibrator on high intensity and jammed it into your pussy. “TEPPEI!!!” You screamed in pure bliss and pain. You both had never played around with anal before until now. He really did want to claim all of you “A-Ah I’m going to cum again Teppei!” You were trying so hard to breath but this pleasure was too intense and you thought you were going to split in half. “I want you to come with me, so not yet my love” He leaned down whispering into your ear, before leaning back up he grabbed your hair and yanked it so he could have access to your vulnerable neck. He bit down hard breaking skin. He was lost in lust bringing out his animalistic side. He had great rhythm. Every thrust in your ass was matched with his hand sliding the vibrator in and out of your pussy. Your body shook, head buried into the pillows with his fingers entwined in your hair. Teppei pounded your ass a little harder, releasing your hair he moved to pinch your clit. You were moaning heavily in joy of him fucking you. “Pl-please Teppei I can’t hol-” “No. Not yet.” He flipped you once more onto your back, removing the pink vibrator tossing it to the side. Shoving his cock back into your pussy he pounded you into the mattress. Screaming his name, toes curling “Yes! Yes! Oh God! Teppei!” He never slowed he just pounded harder and harder, making sure that you wouldn’t be able to walk for a while after this session. You could feel your inner legs begin to bruise. Your pussy was squeezing his cock so good. Before he came he ordered you “Cu- Cum for me darling.” With a moan and a loud grunt he exploded his white, creamy juices inside of you. Crashing down on you panting. You both lay there, sweat dripping down the two of you. Cum leaking from your destroyed pussy. Managing to get up he removed your ties. Your body pushed against his, throwing him onto his back. Laying on top of him, you kissed him passionately and deep. His hands grabbed and smacked your ass hard causing you to squeak. You wanted to ride him, to suck his cock but you were trembling from exhaustion. Not to mention your neck was bleeding from where he bit you. You placed you hand where the bite was _‘I can’t believe he actually broke skin…’_ Your eyes traced down his form underneath you, he was so handsome dripping in sweat, his muscles glistened. Then, you saw. The dark black and blue bruises on his ribs, how his left knee was still shaking, swollen, and bruised as well, then there was the scratch on his eyebrow… Your fist were clenched _‘I’m sorry, Teppei. It’s my fault you got hurt.’_ Thinking to yourself you looked and saw Teppei was frowning while grabbing his shirt on the bed so he could wipe the blood off your neck. Gently wiping off the blood his mouth was opened but no words came out. He sighed as he saw your body. You were bruised and marked up everywhere. Your neck was covered in bite marks and blood, while your inner thighs were starting to turn black and blue. “I’m sorry darling… I lost control. I should never of…” Before he could finish you covered his mouth with yours. You laid yourself down on him with your head nuzzled into his neck. “I like these marks you left on me, I think it's a good look for me. Besides now the whole world will know that i’m yours, and that you aren’t this fluffy teddy bear like everyone thinks.” A soft laugh came out of him “great everyone will think that i beat you now.” He curled up with you placing a kiss on your forehead. Placing his forehead on yours he looks into your eyes “I love you my beautiful pink rose.” A tear ran down your face “ I love you, Kiyoshi Teppei.” The rest of the night he was your personal guardian, making sure you had everything you needed. He made a bath for you, and while you were soaking he sat on the edge so he could wash your hair, afterwards he carried you around the house knowing you were still too weak to walk. At the end of the night you were both curled up with one another under the sheets his arm around your waist with his head hidden in your hair. You looked at your nightstand and saw the beautiful pink rose he gave you placed in a crystal vase. You smiled and thought back to the first words he ever said to you and how you two met. _‘You’re new here, right? My name is Kiyoshi Teppei! Come on I’ll show you around. This is the garden, lots of students will come here for lunch.... *smiling at you* You know… You remind me of a pink rose.'_


End file.
